


japanese denim

by shiratorizawaphobic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Homophobia, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiratorizawaphobic/pseuds/shiratorizawaphobic
Summary: tsukishima’s mom is homophobic?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tendou Satori/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Looking at the floor, a rare occurrence started to happen. Tsukishima Kei, the rather cold, tall blonde boy started to cry.

At age 19, he decided to finally tell the truth about his identity to his mother. He decided to come out, a scarce chance for him to be vulnerable. Quite obviously, it did not go how he planned. 

“I am not going to let my son become some sort of queer!” Tsukishima’s mother exclaimed, the interaction becoming a shouting match of sorts, their two’s dominant personalities clashing. 

Now, he’s at his brother, Akiteru’s, apartment. It wasn’t ideal, but winter break wasn’t over yet, with Tsukishima having about 2 days until he went back to college to stay in the dorm rooms. 

“Kei, I know we don’t really have the best relationship, but you know, you can come to me whenever if you need someone to talk to.” The boys brother offered kindly.

He didn’t reply verbally, not being very into the conversation. But Akiteru knew he was listening. 

He continued, “There’s a toothbrush for you in the bathroom, and a pair of clothes. You can sleep in my room, and I’ll just sleep in Udai’s room, he’ll understand.” 

Tsukishima whispered, so quietly, it was almost inaudible. “Thank you.”

A smug smile began to appear on Akiteru’s face. “Now go get ready to head to sleep, it’s been a long day for you, hasn’t it?” 

There was a pause before a quick clarification, “That was a rhetorical question by the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

As the lukewarm water ran on Tsukishima’s body, he remembered the events that had led up to this. His rather aloof college room-mate, Tendou Satori, and the time he spent with the fellow boy. 

“Heya! I’m Tendou Satori, but you really can just call me Satori. I guess we’re roommates, so it’s nice to meet you!” There was an idiotic smile upon the face of the boy with flaming red hair. Although Tsukishima wouldn’t want to admit it now, he grew to love that smile. 

Being roommates with Tendou was a struggle in the beginning. The boy was disorganized, messy, the polar opposite of himself. However, they began to sync with each other, even starting to hang out with each other regularly. They began to enjoy each others company, pretty soon, becoming more than just friends. 

The biggest turning point in their relationship was actually a college party. Quite obviously, Tsukishima was not into these, choosing to keep to himself. He ended up getting roped into this when Tendou, had asked him to go. Surprisingly, the boy also wasn’t very fond of these parties, however, his close friend from high school, Semi Eita, was trying to court a younger boy.

“Do you know that one boy in your year, Yamaguchi?” The red haired boy questioned. 

Slightly confused, Tsukishima answered, “Yes, we’ve been friends since we were little, we went to high school together. Why?” 

Tendou continued, “So my friend, Semi-Semi, has kinda been trying to ask him out, he saw him at a coffee shop and thought he was just adorable. Anyways, he found out that Yamaguchi was going to go to this party, and he kinda needs me to be a wingman.”

The sardonic blond butted in, “But what does that have to do with me?”

Playfully, Tendou exclaimed, “I’m getting there!”

A look of concern on Tsukishima’s face, Tendou continued, “Basically, I’m not very into parties. I can fake like I’m having fun, but I’d rather go with someone I know. So that’s where you come in. Can you come with me?”

A blush appearing on his face, Tsukishima replied, “Like…a date?”

“Well, yeah! If you want to.” Tendou replied. 

“Sure.” A small smile was on the tall boys face.


	3. Chapter 3

At said party, romance was in the air. 

Tendou’s friend, Semi, called him over to the stage, and the fiery red haired boy dragged Tsukishima along as well. 

“Okay, so you two are going to sing, while I go talk to Yamaguchi.” The silver haired boy said.

“What are we even supposed to do?” Tendou questioned.

“Just sing something! We have a karaoke machine, you can do it with your little boyfriend over there!” Semi replied

“I’m not his boyfriend.” Tsukishima responded in a monotone, while Tendou responded at the same time in a louder tone, as a pink rushed to the two’s faces. 

“My mistake then,” Semi said with a smirk on his face. “so you guys can come up with a karaoke thing, and I’ll just go…” he trailed off as he walked away. 

“BUT I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SING-“ Tsukishima began to exclaim, but he was cut off.

“I know what we can do, just follow my lead.” said Tendou. 

Tsukishima let Tendou take his hand as he was led onto the stage. Tendou put on a song from the karaoke machine. Japanese Denim by Daniel Caesar. Tsukishima’s favorite song. 

“Were you listening to me while I was studying last night?” The blonde boy was shocked.

“It was a bit of a coinky-dink, but I just so happened to be passing by and heard you humming the song, so I thought we could perform it!” Tendou was full of excitement. 

Starting the song, the instrumental began to play. 

I don't stand in line, I don't pay for clubs, fuck that  
But I'll wait for you  
I don't like to drink, I don't like to think, fuck that  
But I ponder you  
I'm bending it over  
You're my four leaf clover  
I'm so in love, so in love  
There's no one above up above  
Forever's a long time, yes  
My blue jeans  
Will last me all my life, oh yes  
So should we  
I'm spending all this time

The pair kept on taking turns between each line, reciting the song. Each time Tsukishima turned to look at his duet partner, his heart was bursting out of his chest. Until the unexpected happened.

Tsukishima was met with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

And that’s how that night ended. The two soon became a couple, their time together was amazing. And now, Tsukishima is in this situation. Damn. 

As he got ready for bed, he thought of the red haired boy and how he taught him how to trust, and how to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I’M SORRY THIS WAS SO BAD I JUST WANTED SMTH SHORT BUT I DON’T LIKE THE ENDING TOO MUCH.


End file.
